Grim
Grim (恐るべき, osorubeki) is the protector of Callisto and is one the other Black Khalid in counterpart to her sister, Erebus. Over a millennia ago, she led her personal guard known as the First Lineage of the Rose Knights against Erebus and her army of the undead - which led to her own defeat. Grim first lived as a man all those years ago and fell in love with a human woman named Annabelle Hawthorne, in which, they had Sawda, Lucy, Vasilis, & Ikuto. However, she was forced to seal Lucy when she became mad with bloodlust and bounded her under the castle in which she resides in Callisto. With very little magic she has left from the Celestial Force, Lucy is bidden under the Castle under Grim's supervision. Background Grim's duty is to preserve the world order by maintaining balance. In the first millennia prior to the start of Clandestine Knights, Grim led the group, the Rose Knights after the creation of the beginning of time. However, she was betrayed by her first knight, and it ensured her defeat. Personality Called a "god without arrogance" by Tsubasa. Grim herself is a kind, wise, and benevolent figure, often showing care for those within the Callisto as well as optimistic person. Despite her background and powerful position within the Hidden Realm, she tends to speak in a silly voice as well as change her appearance to not scare children that dwell. She's also capable of sympathy and compassion even for individuals whom are Witches, Demons, and the like and is demonstrated when she unconditionally allowed members of the Mafia to go and protect those who need it. In addition, Grim has an easygoing nature to the point that even after facing Ikuto, Fynn, and V in their plan to let V go despite being wanted, she let all of them off with only an apology. Despite her benevolent and easygoing nature, even Grim herself has a far more serious side. She's next to intolerant on Higuchi's drunken and silly behavior at times as well as to inappropriate behavior. She's also not above punishing others, such as Maka when she borrowed the Book of Eibon's Manuscript using Spirit's I.D Card and was also openly critical of Spirit's irresponsibility in letting her do so and was nearly adamant about punishing Maka,33 though this attitude seemingly stemmed from the fact he was set on rescuing his son. Azusa Yumi also described him as being pushy, a trait in which has passed to his son as well.34 Despite having shown support in his son when he claimed the Witches will assist, it was shown that even he was doubtful of their appearance. This was shown to even cause him to be angry when he assumed they were attacked, calling them "bitches" and suspected they would attack and was surprised to see it was Excalibur who had arrived.35 When he disapproves of various actions from individuals, he will even issue Shinigami Chops. While normally DWMA students or staff are issued these chops, he's shown to even take the opportunity to strike and chop those whom have caused issues such as Medusa Gorgon. In the anime, He's shown to be confident in his own overwhelming power, claiming that Asura's defeat was decided when he became trapped in the Death Room prior to their battle.4 However, even with his status Death possesses a few flaws on his own. Death has admitted that both humans and gods have weaknesses36 as well as having showcased guilt for being the one to create Asura to the point he felt he couldn't speak ill of Medusa Gorgon's own treatment of her child as an experiment and expressed further frustration in having to leave the problems he created to others such as his son and his companions.37 In the anime, he is also known to be reckless by both Death the Kid8 and Asura.4 Death himself possesses some eccentricities: He gives out short greeting speech,38 at times puts his students in dangerous but fabricated situations for the sake of bettering them,39 and enjoys telling expositions.40 In the anime, he can get homonyms mixed up at times such as "pause" and "paws" or "Mandolin" and the last name "Manheling" and cannot "handle" coffee-enthusiasts such as Joe Buttataki.41